On Broken Wings
by oofca619
Summary: The flock are resting at Dr. M's house when a mysterious boy with wings shows up. After a fight with Erasers, he will never be able to fly again. Or will he? ps first FF please dont bomb me constructive critiscm please thanks!
1. New Found Friend

**On Broken Wings**

**Chapter 1 New Found Friend.**

Max's P.O.V.

Well me and the flock were just sitting at my Mom's house enjoying her amazing chocolate chip cookies, when all of a sudden Iggy said "someone's coming. We rushed outside and scattered around the forest ready for a fight when we saw him. He had hair like Fang's except it was brown, he had brown eyes, and was about six feet tall, he wore baggy black jeans and a tattered black T shirt. And the most surprising detail yet, he was one of us a human/avian hybrid flying well im not sure you can call it flying. His wings were bent out of shape with bones showing and he could barely keep himself airborne.

His shirt was ripped up and covered in blood and you could see the pain on his face. As he came closer before we could ask him what happened or offer to help his eyes shut and he plummeted to the ground. I told Iggy,Gazzy,Nudge , and Angel to tell my mom we had a visitor who needed major help. As they left me and fang carried him home and brought him to my mom.

We let him sleep in the guest bedroom and waited for him to wake up so we could press him for information, especially Nudge who was practically bouncing off the walls with curiosity. When he came to the whole house crammed into the room to meet him. Before I said hello my Voice suddenly said "_remember things aren't always what they seem Max_". "Thanks a lot Voice" sarcastically I thought back (if it's even possible to think sarcastically) not expecting an answer.

I introduced everyone from my mom to the talking dog Total and everything in between. He said "im Billy I escaped from the school like you guys", when Nudge interrupted wow you came from the school too"? And I asked "how did you know we came from the school"? He looked embarrassed and said "oh right before I escaped I looked for people like me on a computer that I could maybe turn to for help and the scientists talked about you a lot".

He continued "they were going to retire me because I outlived my "studying purposes", but before they were going to kill me they wanted to take off my wings and I fought back and escaped not a very good escape though" he laughed. My mom interrupted "im sorry everyone but I need to examine him and make sure he's ok and check the damage. We could see the sadness in his eyes as we left and we waited, an hour later my mom came out we could see in her face she had bad news when she said it "he can never fly again".


	2. A Broken Life

Chapter Two

_A Broken Life _

Max's P.O.V.

We sat there in shock and Nudge said "poor kid I can't imagine not being able to fly that really sucks". And I said "ok gang we need to make him feel better don't bring up wings". Before I could go see how he was feeling he walked into the room, you could tell he just got out of the shower but he still looked like crap and there was a sad awkward silence. It felt like an hour passed before thankfully Gazzy said "hey Billy do you like explosives me and Iggy want to show you some cool stuff we made" Billy looked surprised everyone laughed and before he could react Gazzy pulled him into the basement with Iggy following them.

I felt Fang's eyes watching me and I looked at him and he said "what are we gonna do make him part of the flock or something"? And my eyes widened and I replied "I hadn't thought of that yet let's just wait and keep an eye on him until we figure it out". When they came out of the basement my mom told him "you are going to stay here until your recovered maybe longer and that's the end of it". Billy look surprised but gave a small smile and said "thank you im going to go to sleep, thank you all for everything" and went into the guest room and closed the door. Somehow I knew he wouldn't sleep that night.

It was 1:00am when I heard a loud thud outside my window I jumped out of bed waiting for a fight but when I looked out the window I saw Billy laying on the ground blood trickling out of his black wings I jumped out the window and said "Billy why aren't u asleep what are you doing"? He looked surprised and looked away from me I could see the tears in his eyes and wasn't sure if it was the pain he was in or his inability to fly or both. He softly said "nothing im sorry if I woke you but I need to fly not flying isn't a possibility". I sat next to him and sincerely said "I know it sucks im sorry but you can't your wings are beyond help your lucky to be alive". He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said "no Max you don't understand you have a family, friends, wings, flying was all I had without that I'd rather be dead.

I frowned and softly said "im so sorry I can't imagine what this is like for you what are you going to do"? He looked at me with anger in his eyes and said "revenge im going to the school and they will pay tell everyone I said thank you and goodbye". Before I could react he ran off into the night.


	3. School Is In Session

_Chapter 3_

_School Is In Session_

Max's P.O.V.

The next day the flock was confused and wandering the house when I told them Billy had left, everyone was surprised even Fang although his eyes just widened a little which is a lot from him. They asked where he had gone and the jaws dropped all around the room when I said the school for revenge. Nudge said "are we going to go help him"? When a strange voice said "oh your going but your not helping anyone". Thankfully instinct took over and I turned and dove forward, arms outstretched, hands balled into fists which met head on with an erasers face sending him flying straight out the door.

We all ran outside itching for a fight ready to take on anything but what we saw was insane hundreds of erasers and flyboys some even armed with guns. Admittedly it was a little intimidating but that's never stopped us before and we flew head on into battle (literally). I was knocking around some flyboys and erasers and looked around to see how my flock was faring and I saw Gazzy and Iggy tossing grenades into the crowd of erasers, I tried to stay focus and wonder where they got them later. Fang was doing well but I could see he had a bloody nose and black eye.

Angel was undoubtedly using her mind control to have erasers beat the snot out of each other which made me grin. I found nudge unconscious, tied up, and thrown into a van and I flew to save her and heard "don't worry your going to join her". I turned right into a fist the impact dropped me like a brick I was only awake a couple seconds but they seemed to drag on long enough to see the flock get taken down and thrown into the van. And the last thing I saw before my world faded into blackness was a face I was sure id never see again but honestly shouldn't have surprised, it was Billy.


	4. Hidden Truths

_Chapter 4 hidden truths_

Max's P.O.V.

When I came to I saw the bars of a cage and instantly knew where we were, I muttered "crap" under my breath as I surveyed the room finding the flock and looking for exits thankfully both of those things were in the same room but sadly we couldn't break out of the cages. I yelled "report" and everyone replied "were fine" and I was thinking of a way to escape but was stumped when Billy walked into the room. We glared at him and he tilted his head down away from our gaze. I could see the shame in his eyes and he walked to my cage and said quietly "max listen" "shut up traitor" I snapped.

"Max please you don't understand" he said looking guilty and sad, "they promised to give me new wings I didn't have a choice". I glared at him and yelled "so you sold us out! You traitor you don't deserve to fly". I could see the hurt in his eyes but I didn't care after what he did he deserves it. "I don't want to hear you talk just leave us alone" I said coldly. He walked away but stopped in front of Angel's cage and gave her a long hard look.

We stared at them confused when all of a sudden Billy opened Angel's cage and opened our cages, than I realized and thought "way to go Angel mind control powers for the win"! she gave me a sad look that confused me but we all jumped out of our cages while Billy held the whitecoats off. We were about to beat the crap out of everybody but Angel yelled "everybody we need to go now"! I looked at her puzzled and said "why we can take them and have revenge". she yelled "no Max we need to go"!

I glared at Billy one last time and shot him the bird even though he couldn't comprehend or react with the mind control working on him, than we flew out and up into the sky to freedom. "It must have been early release" I said and we all laughed except angel than it happened.


	5. Truth Be Told

_Chapter 5 redemption_

Max's P.O.V.

The school exploded and massive flames reached up at us missing us by inches as we flew higher to the sky. We looked down in shock and a part of me was glad the traitor was burning with the school but I also felt sorry for him. I quickly snapped back into reality since this was no time to be zoning out, and we sped off on our way home. When we got there before we could even talk about what happened, Angel made us sit in the living room because she had something she wanted us to hear.

Puzzled we sat and listened and she said something so crazy I could barely believe it. She told us "Billy didn't betray us". The whole flock's jaws dropped even Fang's and before anyone could say anything she said "listen". He told me well he thought it to me before he opened my cage". (A flashback occurs to before the cage is opened).

Billy's P.O.V.

"Angel listen I know you can read minds this was all my plan, im going to free you guys you need to get out of here ASAP." I stole a bomb from Gazzy and Iggy you guys have five minutes to escape, I don't have long to explain I made a deal with the whitecoats. If I captured you I would get my wings back but I wasn't going to keep it because I could never be so heartless and they couldn't be trusted anyway. I wish I could have told you or thought it, but I was under surveillance and if I showed any sign of deceit we would all be in serious danger."

"So I stole the bomb and when you guys got here the higher ups of Itex were as well to see you. And without my wings I don't want to live, so im going down and taking the school and itex with me". Now please tell everybody im sorry and explain all this in my place. Goodbye angel".

(end of flashback)


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

Max's. P.O.V

It was then I realized what the voice had meant by "_things aren't always what they seem Max_". the whole room stared at Angel in shock and at a loss for words. I looked at the flock and you could see the sadness in their faces and I felt a little guilty for the things I said. Nudge with tears in her eyes said, "so the whole time he really just helped us get rid of the school and Itex?" "I kind of wish he wasn't gone". We all just said "me too" because words were hard to find.

I looked at my flock and said "come on gang lets go fly for Billy in his memory". We went outside and found a black feather on the ground, the thing weird thing is no one even thought it belonged to Fang. We knew it was one of those moments that only happens in cheesy movies. We said some words in his memory and buried the feather. It was than Angel thought to me.

"Max Billy wanted me to tell you he knows about your mission to save the world, and he believes in you. He said you're a strong, kind, person and to never doubt yourself because if anyone can do it it's you. And also he's sorry about knocking you out". I gave her a weak grin and said "ok gang up and away". A tear ran down my face and a smile as we soared towards the sky.


End file.
